icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Norfolk Scope
Norfolk Scope is a 12,600-seat multipurpose arena at the northern perimeter of downtown Norfolk, Virginia, designed by renowned Italian architect/engineer Pier Luigi Nervi with the local firm of Williams and Tazewell. Construction on Scope on Brambleton Avenue began in June 1968 and was completed in 1971 at a cost of $35 million. Notably, federal funds covered $23 million of the cost. The name Scope is a contraction of "kaleidoscope," suggesting the intended varied nature of the venue's capability. The Scope logo (right) features a multi-colored, abstracted kaleidoscope image. Architectural and civic significance Design :The design of the arena is similar to Nervi's Palazzetto dello sport built in 1958 for the 1960 Summer Olympics in Rome. Noted for pioneering work in reinforced concrete, Nervi received acclaim similar to that currently given Spanish architect Santiago Calatrava. :With a concrete monolithic dome measuring 440 ft (134 m) in diameter and a height of 110 ft (33.5 m), the dome was, at the time of its construction, the largest of its kind in the world. (After the demolition of the larger Kingdome in 2000, Scope reclaimed the title as having the world's largest concrete dome.) Supported by 24 flying buttresses, the arena roof encloses 85,000 sq. ft. :The arena complex won the 2003 Virginia Society of the American Institute of Architects Test of Time award. :The arena's seating can range from 13,800 concert-configured, down to 10,253 for sporting events. :[http://www.ticketmaster.com/seatingchart/8276/14717 View also: sample Scope area seating chart, circus layout] Complex :The arena itself is part of a complex that includes the venue itself, Chrysler Hall (a music and theater venue, home to the Virginia Symphony Orchestra), an Exhibition Hall and a large plaza over a parking garage. :One of the building's first presentations was the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus, in which a bear escaped its cage and sauntered through the unfinished Exhibition Hall, the floor still being painted. The first presentation in the Exhibition Hall was the Hampton Roads Automobile Show, where visitors could spot bear tracks in the painted floor, between the exhibitions. (Source: Virginian-Pilot) Norfolk's revitalization and Scope :The Scope complex was an important part of the first phase of Norfolk's post WWII revitilzation. A large section of downtown was razed, and the Scope complex was to "anchor" the northern corner of downtown, with the Vincent Kling designed Courthouse and Civic complex anchoring the Eastern edge of downtown. Hostings Norfolk Scope is currently home to the Norfolk Admirals of the ECHL, seating 8,784 for hockey. It has hosted the Admirals since the team began in the East Coast Hockey League in 1989, and stayed as the home arena as the franchise moved up to the AHL in 2000 and then returned to the since renamed ECHL in 2015 when the Anaheim Ducks purchased the AHL franchise and relocated it to San Diego, California. The Edmonton Oilers had purchased the Bakersfield Condors of the ECHL and moved its' AHL affiliation to Bakersfield and then relocated the ECHL affiliation to Norfolk In previous years, Norfolk Scope was home to an arena football team, the Norfolk Nighthawks, the former Norfolk Knights and the now-defunct American Basketball Association (ABA) professional basketball franchise Virginia Squires. The Squires played at Scope, the Roanoke Civic Center, Richmond Coliseum and Hampton Roads Coliseum (now Hampton Coliseum) – all within the state of Virginia – from 1971 to 1976. Norfolk Scope also served as venue of the 1974 ABA All-Star Game. The arena was home to Old Dominion University men's college basketball, until the campus' own 8,639-seat (basketball) arena, the Ted Constant Convocation Center, opened in Norfolk in October 2002. Possible Expansion (or possible demise) of arena The results of a preliminary study indicated that the arena could be expanded by approximately 4,000 seats. The report indicated that this could be accomplished by lowering the floor of the arena by about 4.5 feet (1.37 meters). Financial figures have not yet been compiled but the report indicated the arena could close for 18 to 20 months for the renovations. This may all become for naught as nearby Virginia Beach, Virginia officials are looking at the construction of a new arena that could be used to attract a National Hockey League or National Basketball Association team to the area.https://arenadigest.com/2017/11/06/preliminary-study-norfolk-scope-expanded/ External links *Norfolk Scope Official Site (Norfolk's Seven Venues) References Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in Virginia